


Here’s to Cliche, I mean Happy, Endings

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Magnus and Alec always cross paths.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Here’s to Cliche, I mean Happy, Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.
> 
> (the extra four words are the link to ffnet)

Magnus shares a taxi with a stranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stands at the corner, cursing himself. He overslept, actually he hit the 'snooze' button way too many times, and now he's going to be late for his job interview. He watches taxi after taxi go past, ignoring his outstretched hand.

Out the corner of his eye, he sees a taxi stop a few feet down the block. He runs over, then sighs in defeat as a man gets in on the other side. The man smiles, "Where you going?"

"Uptown."

The man smiles, "So am I, let's share."

Magnus smiles as he sits and closes the door. The man gives the driver an address then sits back, "So what's your name?"

"Magnus."

"I'm Alec."

Magnus stares as he shakes Alec's hand, "You're beautiful."

Alec laughs, "Thank you, so are you."

Magnus grins, "Marry me."

Alec laughs, "Are you drunk?"

"Oh no, I overslept, then the shoes that I was going to wear didn't match. And when I finally found a pair that matched, the shoelace broke on one of them. I used dental floss to tie it. It's been one thing after another. But sharing a cab with a beautiful man balances the scales a bit."

Alec smiles, "I see. But we should get to know each other a bit before we talk about matrimony."

"I'm so sorry."

"No worries, Magnus." The cab pulls to the curb. Alec pays the fare and tells the driver, "Take Magnus where he needs to go." The driver nods. Alec smiles at Magnus, "I hope your day continues to get better. Bye."

Magnus smiles, "Thanks, bye." Alec leaves the cab and walks into Dunkin.

The driver turns around, "Where to?"

Magnus groans, he has no idea where they are. He looks out the window and is surprised to see they are only blocks from his interview. He gives the driver the address and wonders if he will ever see Alec again. The driver continues down the street.

The taxi gets to his destination. The driver waves away his money, "Your friend took care of it."

Magnus gets out and walks into the building. He takes the elevator to the fourth floor and approaches the receptionist, "Good morning. I'm Magnus Bane, I have a ten o'clock interview."

The receptionist, Sarah, smiles, "You're early, have a seat."

Magnus is surprised to see that it's ten minutes to ten. He laughs, "Thanks." He sits in an armchair.

Five minutes later, Magnus hears footsteps coming down the hallway. He looks up and is shocked to see Alec walking towards the reception area. He's holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a bag from Dunkin. Sarah smiles, "Morning, Mr. Lightwood, your ten o'clock is here."

Alec nods, "Indeed he is." He smiles at Magnus, "I got you coffee". He opens a door, "Let's get started."

Magnus quickly stands and walks into the room, "Let's."

**the end**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anybody surprised by how it ended? LOL

[The original 600 word fanfic is on ffnet.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13430609/1/Here-s-to-Cliche-I-mean-Happy-Endings)


End file.
